


Stay Here Tonight

by viceversa



Series: One Word [15]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e18 Milagro, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Mulder asks Scully to stay after what happened with Naciamento





	Stay Here Tonight

He cleaned up the blood as best he could, knowing that the rug would likely need to be replaced. He didn’t need the reminder of Scully’s prone body on his floor each time he saw the stain. It would be appearing in his nightmares enough for years to come.

Mulder paused scrubbing to listen. Scully was in the shower, still, the water running and splashing. He could feel the humidity and heat from the living room. He gave up, his knees creaking to stand. The rag went in the trash, along with his shirt. Even if he could wash the blood out he wouldn’t want to wear it again. 

Mulder was about to go knock on the door to check on her when the water shut off abruptly. That was his cue. 

“Scully, I put some clothes for you on the bed. I’m not looking.” He dutifully closed his eyes and turned from the door as Scully made the journey in her towel to his room in silence, only the creak of the doors giving away her position.

Minutes passed with no sound from her again. Knocking gently, he entered his room to see Scully sitting on his bed, drowning in a heavy sweatshirt and sweatpants, his large socks almost slipping from her delicate feet. She would be cold, he had thought, what with the blood she’d lost. They were his warmest clothes.

He sat next to her, waiting for her to speak first. She did, almost immediately. 

“I should go.”

Mulder looked at her like she was crazy. “Scully, no. You can’t exactly drive in your condition.”

“I was going to call a cab.” She shifted to face him on the bed, mirroring his pose almost exactly. “I should get some rest.” She looked restless, antsy. Vulnerable. Eyes dancing around the room, as if waiting for Naciamento or even Padgett to reappear.

Mulder stopped her fidgeting with a warm hand on her knee. He waited a second, making sure he had her attention. “Stay here tonight.”

Finally, her eyes rested on his and her body relaxed, recognizing where she was, who she was with. She nodded, silent again but in a good way. She felt safe with him. 

At her tugging, Mulder wound up wrapped in the sheets next to her, providing body heat as much as emotional comfort. A surprise to both of them, no nightmares disturbed their sleep that night, each other’s arms enough to protect them, remind them they weren’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon who prompted me!


End file.
